


At First Sight

by lostangelkira



Series: Mating Season [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel Samandriel is hurt and depressed when a relationship turns sour. But a simple trip to the store with Castiel has him running into the one thing he wants the most. And the target of his affections is just as keen on him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Sight

*Author's Note*

 

Thanks to a helpful reminder from a fan of 'Mating Season', I've decided to show Samandriel (Alfie) a little love. Poor guy needs a little love after what happened to him. This fic is set a week after the events of 'Learn to Fly'.

 

 

*Castiel*

 

He couldn't help but purr as he watched Dean with their many children, running and laughing in their backyard. They were all so happy. There were so many nights he'd wake and have to get up, look in on their young. Ensure it was all real. And then Dean would usually wake up and thoroughly remind him that he would always be there for him.

“How's family life treating you, young one?” he heard his Father ask softly.

Castiel turned around and ducked his head briefly in deference.

“It's more than I ever wished for,” he said, smiling when he saw their very first son, Jonathan, took off and landed in one of the trees lining the yard, getting their new kitten out of the tree and back into one of their youngest children's waiting arms.

“You have lovely little ones,” his Father said. “I was pleasantly surprised to see your other brothers and sisters take so easily to raising families, even living here, among the humans. This is what I wanted for all of you; peace, harmony. Love.”

“Michael was the biggest shock for me, really,” Castiel added.

“You and me both,” He laughed. “But he's a great father and a loving mate. Much like you are, Castiel.”

He couldn't help but blush, bowing to his father. “Thank you. I'm glad you think so.”

“I must be going now,” his father sighed. “But I'll make sure to stop in on the little ones' birthdays. Oh, and please, look out for Samandriel, would you? I'm afraid that he's a little too innocent for his own good.”

Before Castiel could ask what he meant, there was a knock at the front door. When he turned back to his Father, he was gone. With Dean busy with the children, he went to answer the door. He wasn't sure what to make of Samandriel standing on the other side. The young angel had his shoulder-length, blonde hair tied back, his delicate features on display. He'd chosen a human form that was very thin, but it suited him. The angel always was smaller, more delicate than most. But he was by far the most graceful angel he'd ever known. And with him was a human male. The man was shorter than Samandriel, but was well stacked with lean muscle. The human had his arm around the angel's waist, gripping a little too roughly for Castiel's liking.

“I...didn't expect to see you, Samandriel,” Cas said slowly. “What brings you here today?”

“Well...I'd been going through a rough patch lately,” the young angel started to say. “But then I met Mark here and well...I wanted him to meet some of my family.”

“Pleasure...Castile,” the human said, roughly clapping his hand against his forearm.

“Castiel,” he corrected. “Nice to meet you as well. Would you...would you like to stay for supper?”

“Cool,” Mark said simply, dragging Samandriel inside with him.

 

*Dean*

 

“I thought he'd never leave,” he sighed as he shut and locked the front door after Mark left. “I don't want him here again.”

“Why?” Samandriel asked, totally innocent.

“For one, he makes the children very uncomfortable,” Dean answered. “For another, that guy...he isn't right for you, Alfie.”

“Why do you insist on calling me that?” the young angel asked frustratedly.

“You remind me of Alfalfa from The Litte Rascals,” he answered with a shrug. “Seriously though, the man is so heavy-handed with you. And the way he orders you around...”

“I like being given a little direction,” Samandriel answered, his posture stiffening up. “He's nice to me, gives me the time of day. Unlike other angels. Or anyone else, for that matter.”

“What about Holiel?” Castiel asked him softly. “She likes you.”

Samandriel blushed a little. “Sorry. I'm...not interested in females.”

“Surely there must be someone...,” Dean started to say when Samandriel shot up from his seat, his wings spreading wide.

“Enough,” he snapped. “Mark is the only one that's ever paid any attention to me romantically. I'm done listening to you.”

As he went to stomp out through the front door, Dean grabbed his shoulder.

“Does he know what you are?” he asked the young angel.

“I haven't told him yet,” Samandriel sighed.

“Don't,” Dean told him. “End it with him. We'll help you find...”

“No,” Samandriel growled before opening the door and storming out.

“I've got a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well, Cas,” he sighed softly as he shut the door again.

“For his sake, I hope you're wrong, Dean,” Cas said.

Before he could say anything else, Jonathan and Amriel came running in.

“Daddy!” they cried. “Let's go upstairs and play!”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled. “Better get all the playing in now. In another month or so, I won't be able to. Thanks to your papa.”

He winked at Castiel as they went up the stairs, Cas wearing a proud smile on his face.

 

*Samandriel*

 

He didn't calm down until he was back at Mark's place, a lovely one story house on the other side of Sioux Falls from Dean and Castiel. It figures. The one time he finally finds someone that cares for him, his family doesn't approve. He was always getting chastised by Michael or Raphael for something or other he'd done. Nothing he ever did was good enough. Honestly, he was done being critized for everything he's done.

“I'm back,” he called out as he shut the door behind him.

“Come here, babe,” he heard Mark call out. “I'm in the bedroom.”

Samandriel couldn't help but blush and smile, thinking it'd finally be the time they'd be 'intimate'. They'd been together for a number of months, but..Mark had never been interested in touching him. He let him touch his body all the time, pleasure him. But Mark didn't ever reciprocate. He smiled a little, taking his shirt off and tossing it in a laundry basket, then his pants. He sauntered in the bedroom, finding Mark in bed, clearly naked. Mark grinned, making him blush. But then his stomach jumped into his throat when another man walked into the bedroom from the bathroom. And he was naked.

“Aww...he's adorable,” the other man said. “Is he joining us, love?”

“Love?” Samandriel asked, feeling dread. “I...I thought I was your boyfriend.”

Mark laughed. “Oh, you're so cute. No. I just like you on my arm at different events.”

That remark had him growling and his wings materialized, spreading wide.

“How dare you?!” he snarled. “I really like you. You're the only person that's ever paid any attention to me.”

“Holy...shit,” both men said under their breath.

“I thought you were kidding, West,” Mark said.

“You shouldn't doubt a Hunter,” the other man said. “And we've got him right where we want him.”

Samandriel looked down and found a very old, but effective trap for angels on the floor. The two of them walked over to him. He backed up as best he could and growled.

“Stay the hell away from me,” he growled.

“Sorry, cutie,” West said with an eerie grin. “But we have plans for you.”

 

One week later...

 

*Dean*

 

 

“Cas?” he asked softly as he entered the kitchen. “You doing ok?”

His heart broke a little when he saw his angel turn to him, red eyed and nosed.

“What's wrong, love?” Dean asked, pulling him close.

“Samandriel,” he said, sniffling a little. “No one has been able to sense him anywhere in Heaven or on Earth for several days.”

“He's probably still a little upset,” Dean replied softly. “No doubt he just wants to be alone for a little while.”

“It's not like him to do that, though,” Cas sighed. “What are we going to do?”

“We'll help him any way we can,” he murmured to him, giving him a brief kiss. “I promise you.”

As he was about to slip a hand under his shirt, there was a great thud just outside. They both looked out the back window, looking out into the backyard. Both of them bolted out the back door. Samandriel was lying in the shade of the house; bruised, bleeding...it was terrible.

“Cas, go get Jophiel and Mariel,” he told his mate softly, easing to his knees next to the injured angel. “You know where to find them.”

As Castiel took off to Heaven, Dean laid his blade out beside him, just in case. The young angel flinched away when he laid a hand on his bare shoulder, being careful of his injuries.

“Easy, Alfie,” Dean told him quietly, letting his wings circle him, a gesture of comfort. “You're safe.”

“You were right,” Samandriel, croaked. “Mark...he was using me. His...his real boyfriend and him....they did this to me. You...were right.”

“Shh,” Dean murmured to him, stroking his hair. “Why did they do this to you?”

“His friend...West. That was his name. He wanted to know where there are other angels. He...he wanted to sell me. Sell my feathers.”

Samandriel started to tremble as fresh tears starting running down his face. Eventually,he passed out. No doubt from the pain. Jophiel and Mariel showed up not long after, Cas pacing from the picnic table to the back door. The healer angels were quick to help Samandriel, the angel's trembling eased. Dean carefully picked him up and headed inside, placing him in one of their many guest rooms.

“He's going to be tired and sore for a few days,” Jophiel said, helping him get Samandriel comfortable. “We couldn't do everything for him. It would've overloaded his system.”

“I'm meant to be alone,” Samandriel said with a sob, turning over in the bed, facing the wall.

“Alfie,” Dean sighed. “You--,”

“Leave me alone!” he shouted, curling into a ball when he tried to sit up.

“Ok,” he said, gently pulling Castiel with him.

“Poor Samandriel,” Cas sighed as they headed for their bedroom. “What are we going to do?”

“Support him,” Dean replied. “It's all we can do.”

 

Two days later...

 

*Samandriel*

 

“Samandriel?” he heard Castiel ask softly, walking into the room they'd given to him carefully.

“Hi, Castiel,” he replied quietly. “How are you today?”

“I'm well,” he replied. “I...I'm heading out to the grocery store to do some shopping. Would you like to come with? You need to get out, get a little air.”

“That...that sounds nice,” he answered, smiling a little. “Give me a few minutes?”

“Take your time,” Castiel told him, grinning widely.

As he tucked his wings away and got dressed, he tried to think positive. But it was hard. His family treated him like a child. Nothing he ever did was good enough for any of them. He was a gullible fool that ended up beaten and violated. Sighing heavily, he went downstairs and followed Castiel out. It was nice to get out, watching the people as they went about their day. He helped his brother by pushing the cart through the store.

“Why do you go through such a tedious ritual, Castiel?” he asked as he took a bag of flour and set it in the cart's belly.  
Castiel shrugged. “It helps to fill my day. And I just like meeting new people. Believe me, you'd be surprised who you run into in places like this.”

“Ok,” Samandriel said, still skeptical.

“Dammit,” Castiel muttered under his breath. “I forgot to grab sugar. Would you mind grabbing a bag while I run over to the meat counter?”

Samandriel nodded, letting his brother take the cart as he went back into the aisle they just left. He scanned the shelves, finding that the sugar was a little scarce. It forced him to practically crawl up onto the shelf in order to get one of the few bags of sugar left.

“Ah ha!” he said with triumph as he got his hand on a bag, dragging it towards himself. “Got it.”

But as he pulled back, his foot slipped and he started to fall backward. Samandriel let out a sigh of relief when his fall was halted. It must've been Castiel. He must have known he was in trouble.

“Thanks, bro--,” he started to say as he turned.

It wasn't Castiel standing behind him. The male was tall...even taller than Gabriel's mate, Sam. He was all muscle and had a very striking face. But what had his attention was his eyes; an amazing pale green that seemed to glow. The male had...an odd air about him. Almost predatory. But those eyes of his...held such warmth. He smiled, making him feel tingly all over.

“You ok?” the male asked, his voice so deep, it was almost nothing but a growl. It sent a pleasant shiver up his spine.

“Yes,” he managed to squeak out, feeling not only small...but embarrassed. “Thank you.”

“You're most welcome,” he replied, smiling a little.

“Hey there!” Samandriel heard Castiel call out. His brother was grinning as he stopped the cart right in front of them before coming up and hugging the stranger briefly. The man's smile grew wider and he hugged Castiel back. “I see you've met one of my brothers.” He turned his attention to him. “Samandriel, this is Tobias Meadows. He works with Dean and Bobby at the salvage yard. Tobias, this is my brother, Samandriel. Right now, he's staying with us after...um..”

“I was in a bad relationship,” he finished for his brother, feeling his chest grow tight. “The guy was an ass that used me for appearances and then he and his boyfriend held me against my will and...”

“Easy there,” Tobias said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Samandriel felt himself relax slightly, just then realizing that he was openly weeping in public, shaking all over. “Cas, I'm going to take him and sit him down for a bit. Why don't you go finish up your shopping? I'll keep him company.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Castiel said with a nod. He picked up a small hand basket full of food. “And I'll get your order as well.”

“Thanks, Castiel,” Tobias told him as he led him away.

The pair of them went outside and across the street, to a small park. Tobias eased him onto a bench, rubbing his arm.

“Sorry about that,” Samandriel murmured as he relaxed further, finding Tobias' touches comforting. “It happened a few days ago.”

“Dean told me what happened,” Tobias said quietly. “I'm sorry; it must've been terrifying.”

Samandriel stiffened. “You know about what we are?” he asked, careful not to look shocked or get too loud.

Tobias nodded. “I knew from day one working with Dean that he wasn't merely human,” he replied. “Because I'm not human myself. I'm a Were creature; a were-tiger to be precise. My kind...aren't like most Weres or shape shifting type creatures. We're completely dual natured and have our human form, our full animal form and a hybrid form.”

“I could sense there was something...different about you,” Samandriel said, feeling a little bit more relaxed. “Is it hard? For you to live your life?”

“Sometimes,” Tobias sighed. “I was the largest of my litter and even as a human, I'm a giant. People are intimidated by me and it's hard to keep a steady paying job because people are afraid of me. It's not all bad. Though...I am lonely.”

“Why?” Samandriel asked. “You're strong, clearly capable of providing for those you care for. Attractive. I'm surprised you don't have females chasing you down.”

Tobias smiled widely, a low purr starting in his chest as he leaned in close. “My tastes run more towards males than females. And I have to say...I'm very pleased to hear such a lovely creature as yourself thinks I'm attractive.” Samandriel blushed and looked at his hands clasped firmly in his lap. “Perhaps...you'd like to have dinner sometime?”

“I...I don't know,” he nearly whimpered, fear warring with the interest he did have for this male. “I've agreed to watch Castiel and Dean's children for a while...”

“Dean told me that they're going out tonight,” Tobias said, snapping his fingers. “How's about I help you with the kids? I've watched them before and love me as much as I adore them. I could bring my baby sister along for a sleep over and I could make us dinner...give us a chance to talk?”

“Ok,” Samandriel replied after several minutes of thinking it over.

If Castiel and Dean trusted this male with their children...surely he could trust him to be a gentleman around him. He certainly liked talking with him and just being around him. It was definitely a nice change from the way he'd felt around Mark.

“Everything ok here?” Castiel asked, carrying several bags. “You feel better, Samandriel?”

He nodded and gave him a little smile.

“Things are just great,” Tobias added, taking most of the bags from Castiel and holding them with no effort. “If it's ok with you, I'd like to come over and help Samandriel watch the children. I figured I'd see if my little sister Lara wants to have a sleep over.”

“Of course it's ok,” Castiel chuckled. “We love having you over and the kids adore you. Why else would they call you Uncle Toby?”

As they walked back to the house, Samandriel listened to Tobias and Castiel talk. They talked easily and even included him in their conversation. It was odd...to be able to speak so freely and with such ease as they were. They stopped at a simple, but lovely two story brick house so he could drop off his groceries. When he walked back out, he looked a little disappointed.

“Lara has the chickenpox,” he told them as they started heading back to their house. “Poor thing. I hated chickenpox when I was a kid.”

When they got back to the house, Dean was there, playing with the children. Once they got the groceries put away, Dean and Castiel both went upstairs and changed to go out.

“You know the rules and the restrictions,” Dean said as they headed out. “Make sure the little ones are in bed no later than 10.”

“Yes, sir,” Tobias said, saluting with a flourish. Samandriel laughed when Dean rolled his eyes.

“Smart ass,” Dean added as they left.

“Uncle Toby!” little Amriel squealed, coming downstairs and throwing herself at the were-tiger.

He was gentle as he hugged her, accepting a kiss to his cheek with relative grace.

“You're getting big, munchkin,” he chuckled. “Excited to be starting school this year?”

She nodded vigorously.

“What do you think we should have for dinner?” he asked.

“Tacos,” she replied after a few minutes of thinking.

“You got it, Amriel,” he told her. “Go on and play with your siblings.”

“Would you like to help me with getting dinner ready, Samandriel?” Tobias asked politely.

“Ok,” he replied nervously. “I've...never cooked before.”

Tobias simply smiled and led him into the kitchen. He was great at directing him and gave him simple tasks; gathering ingredients, grate cheese, shred lettuce. While he took on seasoning the ground beef, the shredded chicken and some shrimp.

“Great job,” Tobias purred from right behind him. He yelped in surprise, slicing his thumb and palm deep. Tobias stepped in quickly and got his hand under a rush of cool water. The water helped ease the blood flow and take the sting out. It allowed him to focus enough to heal the slices. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” he replied quietly. “Thank you.”

Samandriel felt a rush of heat under his skin as Tobias' slightly calloused hands slid across his smooth skin. He couldn't believe such a large person could be so light handed. He shuddered lightly as the male leaned in and pressed his lips just behind his ear, then along the side of his throat, breathing deeply.

“Be honest,” the male purred in his ear, “Do you want me?”

“Yes,” he breathed. What was the point in lying to him? This heat he was feeling...was what he'd wanted with Mark.

“Perhaps later,” Tobias all but growled, the sound of his voice making things very uncomfortable in his pants. “I can give you everything you deserve. You being an angel is very fitting.”

Samandriel felt his face grow hot with embarrassment as he thought about what still remained of the torture he'd endured.

“Um...I still have some scars from what was done to me,” he murmured, turning to face Tobias. “I'm...not much of an angel right now. At least, I don't feel like one.”

The male's hand came up and gently grasped his chin. He made him look up at him.

“I'd love to have you as my angel, Samandriel,” he purred.

He swayed into Tobia's chest as he leaned in and kissed him. It was a brief, gentle kiss. But it was enough to have him nearly pleading for more. He hated that it was so easy for him to get lost in sensation. Tobias smiled wide and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Easy, angel,” he murmured, easing back from him. “We need to care for the little ones first.”

They continued making dinner with no other incidents. But Tobias gave him these little looks and kept smiling. It made him feel special. For once in his existence, he felt like he was doing something right. Dinner...was a very exciting affair. Michael and Diniel, known as the Twin Terrors, wanted to throw food at their sisters; Amriel, Jessica, Molly, Becky and Cassie, who just wanted to enjoy dinner and talk about what school would be like in another month or so. Jonathan picked at his food, not a big fan of tacos. Andrew was the most polite at the table, finishing his dinner first. Once that was finished and the dishes washed and cleared, it was time to get the children bathed.

The girls were easy on Samandriel, being very cooperative. Once they were clean and dressed for bed, they went to Amriel's room together, to have a sleepover in her room. The boys...they were making a huge mess. And Tobias just joined in their play, making the bathroom into a disaster area. Once the boys were finally clean and dressed, they ran off to their rooms to play some more. Samandriel watched Tobias clean a little before using some of his Grace to clean the mess in a second. They joined the children for a game of Twister before putting them to bed, all of them exhausted from the day's activities. Once they were in bed and asleep, the pair of them collapsed on the couch together.

“I can see why Dean and Castiel wanted a night to themselves,” Samandriel sighed. “Those kids are a handful.”

“And they're expecting more,” Tobias sighed, shaking his head. “I never would've pegged Dean to want such a large family.”

“He's a provider,” Samandriel replied. “Has been his entire life. And he adores his family.”

Tobias smiled and nodded. “That he does.” He picked up the remote and flipped on the TV, easing back into the cushions.

Feeling bold, Samandriel eased into Tobias' side. The male put his arm around him, his hand palming his hip. They sat like that for a while. He loved the feeling of safety he got from the simple touch. He whimpered softly as the male's hand slid under his shirt and up his side slowly. Arching into the touch, he couldn't help but purr. Tobias got up and helped him sprawl out on the couch before straddling his body. He growled softly as he kissed him again. Samandriel let his hands wander up Tobias' back. The male groaned, arching into his touch. As his hands got under him and his shirt, mimicking the touch he'd given him, Samandriel tensed up, Tobias' large palms sliding over his scars. He couldn't stop the tears as the memory replayed in his mind.

“Shh,” he murmured, pulling him into his arms. “It's ok.”

He let Tobias carry him upstairs and he pointed him to the room he'd been given. Once he was in bed, the male curled himself around his body, like he was protecting him. Once he was done weeping, Samandriel turned over and kissed him briefly. Tobias nosed at his cheek and jaw. Samandriel shuddered as he tilted his head back, exposing his throat. The were-tiger let out a purring growl that had him slicking up for him, his wings shifting uneasily. When Tobias ran his hands up his back this time, he welcomed the touch.

“Let me see,” he murmured against his throat. “Please?”

He nodded, sitting back enough to remove his shirt and let his wings unfurl, giving them a light shake. Samandriel looked at his lap. He knew they still looked ragged; a lot of feathers missing, a few jagged scars right along the wing bone.

“Wow,” Tobias breathed, making him look up. His grin was infectious. “Even with how they look right now...they're still amazing.” His eyes moved back over to his wings. “May I...?”

Taking a deep breath, he nodded, spreading them wide for his hands. Again, his touches were light, letting him get used to the feeling. As the touches grew heavier and more serious, Samandriel moaned loudly, his pants feeling tight and uncomfortable. Feeling his pants getting tugged down, he lifted his hips, helping him take them off, leaving him completely naked. He couldn't help but grow shy as Tobias looked him over, a furious blush spreading from his face down his neck and shoulders. He purred softly, easing him back into the mattress. The gentle thrum eased his nerves and he purred back, making Tobias smile.

“So lovely,” he murmured against his neck, kissing and nipping playfully.

“Tobias,” he whimpered as the male reached down and gently grasped his erection, stroking lightly.

“Easy, angel,” Tobias whispered, straddling his thigh. “I've got you.”

His stroking grew faster, a gentle tug and twist making him cry out, wings thrashing lightly under him. Samandriel growled at him when he stopped his stroking. Tobias just laughed softly, his hand drifting down lower, between his legs. He gasped and groaned as he felt the male's fingers probe his virgin entrance before easing into him.

“Like that?” Tobias murmured, moving his very evident erection along his thigh.

“More....please....,” he pleaded, reaching up and tugging at Tobias' clothes.

Growling softly, Tobias shucks his clothes quickly. Samandriel couldn't help but groan when he finally saw Tobias naked. His arousal was as big as the rest of him and throbbing. When he crawled back into bed, he laid back and dragged Samandriel on top of him. He jumped a little when he felt something soft flick against his back. Turning, he saw a long, white and black striped tail moving back and forth.

“Sorry about that,” Tobias said, blushing lightly. “You've got me so damn excited...I can't control it.”

“It's ok,” he replied quietly, leaning down and kissing him. “Just startled me a little.”

Tobias deepened the kiss, his tail moving up and down his back and the back of his thighs. When Samandriel finally eased himself back and onto Tobias' erection, they both moaned. Tobias gripped his thighs tightly.

“So big,” Samandriel sighed as he slid further onto Tobias until he was fully seated in his body. “Mmm...feel...so full.”

“And you feel perfect,” Tobias groaned, gently grinding his hips against him.

He sat up and pulled him close, continuing to rock his hips. Needing more stimulation, Samandriel started moving, bouncing himself in Tobias' lap. Growling, the were-tiger held his hips and started moving with him. When he started to get rougher, the male ran his fingers through his feathers, tugging a little. He moaned and finally came hard, hugging Tobias hard with his arms and wings, trembling all over. Tobias snarled, putting him on his back and thrusting roughly into the angel. His relentless rhythm got Samandriel aroused yet again.

“Don't stop,” he whined when Tobias pulled out of him.

“I don't plan to,” Tobias growled, his voice deep and dark from arousal.

He couldn't help the startled yelp that escaped his throat as Tobias flipped him onto his stomach and roughly put him on his knees. Samandriel panted as he gripped the headboard, unable and unwilling to stop him. Tobias thrust back into him roughly, forcing him wide open once more. He growled roughly as he started to move fast and hard, holding his hands in place.

“Mine,” he growled before he leaned in and bit him in the crook of his neck hard.

They both cried out as they both came together, both shuddering. Samandriel winced in pain as Tobias released his throat. He gently ran his tongue over the mark left behind, purring softly.

“Are you ok?” he asked, easing his hold on him. “I'm so sorry. I...I got out of control.”

“Don't be,” Samandriel told him, pulling his hands off the headboard. He felt a light flush as he noticed the impressions left in the wood. “All of it...felt so right. I...I've been looking for a long time for...for a proper mate. One that is strong, possessive. Yet compassionate, gentle. I've seen the way many of my brothers and sisters have found their mates. They all have what I've wanted for so long.” He turned to face Tobias. “And...I'd like to say that I've found what I've been looking for in you.”

Tobias went very still and it made him nervous.

“Are you certain?” he asked, his hands lightly resting on his hips.

He nodded and smiled widely. Tobias pulled him tight to him and held him close, purring quite loudly. Samandriel practically melted into the embrace. He was asleep before he ever realized it, surrounded by the warmth of his lover, his mate.

 

One week later...

 

*Castiel*

 

“I don't know about this,” he sighed as he followed Dean and the children around the side of Tobia's house, to the backyard gate. “I've been trying to call Samandriel all week and I can't get an answer.”

“Trust me,” Dean told him softly, knocking on the gate. “Tobias has been on cloud nine all week and totally psyched for this event. He's fine.”

“I'll be the judge of that once I see him,” Castiel said. “I hate to sound so skeptical, but Samandriel...he's not always made the best decisions.”

“Everybody makes mistakes, Cas,” Dean replied. “What matters is that he learns from them.”

Michael was the one to let them in the backyard, surprising them a little.

“You guys are early,” Dean said as they joined the party, setting the cake they'd made on the table laden with food and gifts.

“When Samandriel invited us to his mating ceremony, I wanted to see the person he was going to be sharing his life with,” he answered. “And I'm impressed.”

Castiel was a little shocked by that, Michael being difficult to impress a lot of the time. They mingled with the other guests, meeting Tobias' family. After meeting with Tobias' parents, he finally saw Samandriel come out of the house. He went over and hugged his brother tightly. The angel in his arms winced and eased back.

“What's wrong?” he asked. “Are you ok?”

“I'm fine, Castiel,” Samandriel replied, smiling so wide, it was infectious. “More than fine, really. It's just...a few love bites.”

“Is he hurting you?” he had to ask.

Samandriel shook his head. “Not intentionally. Besides, I love how it makes me feel.”

They walked together towards the buffet, helping some of the children get something to eat. Tobias' parents were quick to come over, greeting Samandriel with a lot of affection. It made Castiel smile as he watched his brother be greeted by his new family. He couldn't help but blush lightly when he noticed the rather large and angry looking mark on the side of Samandriel's throat. When Tobias came out to join them all, he found Samandriel and pulled him close, gently nuzzling against the mark before talking with his father.

“Feel better now?” Dean asked from his right, putting his arms around his waist.

“Yeah,” he murmured, unable to keep from smiling as he watched Samandriel with his new mate, Tobias's arm and tail wrapped firmly around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little piece. I'm hoping to do another piece in this 'verse about Bobby and Tamriel. Probably another one about the kids starting school. After that...I'm looking into working on a completely new story, but will still come back to this one every now and again.


End file.
